Phoolish Love
by magoo16
Summary: Danny get's trapped under a new ghost's love spell.  What will she do with Danny while he's under the spell? Will Danny ever break free? R&R please!  BTW, there will be DxS fluff later in the next few chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is the OC I created.**

Danny Phantom: Phoolish Love

Chapter 1: The Introduction

This story is set to take place before PP, and around the beginning of season 2 where Danny is still kind of shallow.

**A/N change of POV means change of point of view.**

* * *

><p>"Paulina's so perfect." Danny declared after letting out a sigh and resting his check on his hand. "She's pretty, she has nice hair, she's stylish, and-did I mention pretty?"<p>

"You did man, but it's ok. The world needed to hear it a second time." Tucker remarked.

"Uh, why are all guys so superficial," Sam thought to herself before her hand was brought to her head in a face palm.

"There is _no_ girl at this school, whose looks can compare." Danny said. And with those words, followed a disapproving grimace from Sam.

"Except maybe_ her._"Tucker said, and then pointed over to a girl with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and grass green colored eyes.

Danny's eyes met the girl and widened. "She's beautiful," he thought to himself. Then he started racing through different ways of talking to her. Playing through various conversations and seeing how they would pan out. Most started with either a simple 'hello' or 'hey', but some began with cheesy pick up lines like 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' or 'Are we in a library? Cause I'm checking you out.' Anything he said just sounded ridiculous in his head, but he decided to just live in the moment and say hi. The worst that could happen was she would turn up her nose and walk away, and Danny was used to that by now.

"-Danny? …Danny? _Hello_? DANNY?" Sam interrupted Danny thoughts with her booming voice.

"Huh, Yeah?" Danny replied sounding oblivious.

"I s_aid_ did you finish the writing assigned for yesterday?" Sam replied rather rudely.

"Oh, um yes. I did. I, uh… one second" Danny stumbled across his words while getting to his feet and leaving his friends to go chat up the new girl of Casper High.

**A/N CHANGE IN POV FROM DANNY TO THE NEW GIRL.**

"Look at this place" the new girl thought, "It's so… pathetic looking. I guess it'll have to do." The girl looked around viscously trying to spot her prey. She smiled maniacally when her eyes focused on the boy who was approaching her. Her daddy told her what he would look like so that she would be able to spot him, but he looked a _lot_ cuter in person. He definitely looked human though; maybe that's why her father wants him so bad. This ghost looks so not ghost like, so innocent, so harmless and helpless. "Its strange to think that this tiny ghost boy could beat my father to a pulp" thought the girl.

Finally, the boy got in talking range, but was still silent. He stood there uneasily for a mere moment, but finally he opened his mouth to speak, "Uh, hi." Was all that he managed to blurt out.

"Uh, this might take longer than I hoped it would," She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>How was that? Good, bad, kind of good? Leave me reviews please because I'm new to this. Sorry if there's no complete cliffhangers or action right now, but can you tell I'm foreshadowing? Also, any guesses to how she will capture her "prey"? Or who her father might be?<strong> Gonna upload Chapter 2 along with this one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Putting The Plan Into Action

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. I only own the OC I created.**

Chapter 2: Putting the Plan In Action

**A/N I'm just gonna say POV CHANGE from the next chapter on when there is one. You don't need to see me write anything about it up here after I already did it twice now for Chapter 1 and now Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>The girl put the boy's foolish introduction behind her and replied, "Hi" in a seductive and sexy sounding way.<p>

"I-I'm Danny. What's your name?" Danny said.

"Skembler. I know, I know. Weird-right?" she asked questionably.

"Uh, kind of. But it's unique!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well then I like it. I'm the kind of girl who likes things that are, out of the ordinary." Skembler hinted.

"Cool, me too." Danny agreed, totally oblivious to the real reason behind what she said.

"At least he's not fumbling his words childishly anymore" Skembler thought while staring deeply at Danny.

"So, I um, was wondering if you wanted to-" Danny was then cut off by Dash.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing talking to a _loser_ like Fenturd anyway?"

"Trying to stay away from absent minded _idiots_ like you, actually." Skembler retorted.

"Dash, go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, okay?" Danny said calmly.

"Since when did _you_ get a back-bone, Fenton?" Dash asked.

"Since when did _you _become this annoying, Dash? Just leave already!" Danny exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. I'm out. But only cause _I _want to be, not cause you told me to leave, Fenturd." And with those words, Dash slowly walked away grimly.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so harsh on purpose Danny" Sam said with a playful grin on her face while she interrupted Skembler's plans by bringing herself _and_ another distraction with big black glasses over and into the conversation.

"Shut up Sam" Danny said jokingly as he nudged her with his shoulder and laughed.

"Ahem" Skembler forced a fake cough to hint to them both to stop flirting and give her the attention she so thought she deserved.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this Is Skembler" Danny said slowly, finally acknowledging her. "Skembler, she's Sam, he's tucker." He said while pointing a finger at them both.

"Skumblur?" Tucker and Sam asked in unison.

"_Skembler_, not Scumblur, _Skembler" _Skembler remarked.

An awkward silence fell over them so Danny opened his mouth to say something-nothing. He couldn't think of any words to say that wouldn't sound idiotic.

"Please say something, please say anything, and please leave." Skembler thought while staring at the two losers Danny called his "friends".

"Ok, well… I'm going to head off to class. Yeah. Bye. Nice meeting you _Skembler_." Tucker said while walking away and waving his hand behind him.

"Um, I've got to go too… bye." Sam quickly added and ran to join Tucker.

**A/N CHANGE IN POV.**

Danny watched as his friends ditched the awkward moment and left before it got worse. He wished he himself could leave, maybe if he just-"What the hell?" Danny thought. He could've swore he saw Skembler's eyes turn blue and glow as if she was a ghost, but slowly his feelings towards her kept growing stronger and stronger. As if just by looking into her eyes he felt like he's known her for years, and not just known her for years, but loved her for years. "Yeah, that's it. I love her. I love her like a _lot._ We should get married, and have ten kids and have tons of puppies- OH MY GOD, I hope she likes puppies. I should tell her that I love her; I _will_ tell her that I love her. Wait, what if she doesn't love me back? Well she said she likes things out of the ordinary, I'm half ghost half human, how ordinary is that? Not ordinary at all. Not one bit. So that's it, I'll just turn into a ghost in front of everyone and declare my true love to her. I'll bow down to her and let her say whatever and do whatever she wants with me. She'll for sure love me then." With these fake thoughts, Danny's head was overloaded.

By the dazed look on the halfa's face, Skembler could tell the boy was under her spell. He would do anything for her. Even die. The plan was working _perfectly_, just the way she planned.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R. Or I'll have to become the ghost writer and control you with my keyboard and make you do it, and you <em>so<em> don't want that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Abusing The Spell

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. I only own the OC I created.**

Chapter 3: Abusing The Spell

**By the way, I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I have chapter 4 basically done, I just have to edit it a bit. I think after that I'll just have Chapter 5 and it'll be done. But I _might_ do Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>"I know I could capture the boy right now if I wanted, but I just can't. I have the opportunity to do <em>anything<em> I want with him. Why not make his life a living hell before he dies? At least then he won't be so upset about dying. Maybe he might not even put up a fight. I'll just have a little bit of fun with this before I go right into giving him over to Daddy. Oh yeah. Now this, this will be fun." Skembler thought evilly to herself.

"Oh Danny?" Skembler called out childishly.

"Yes, beautiful?" Danny quickly replied.

Skembler shoved her books in front of Danny's face, "Carry my books." She demanded.

"Anything for you, my love" Danny said.

Skembler began to walk into the school, and then turned around to find the little love struck sucker. He was still standing there as if he was stuck like glue, standing there like a lost puppy. "Danny, are you coming?" she questioned, even though it was more of a "Danny get your butt over here" demand.

Danny ran over to her like a chicken with his head cut off. Once he reached her, they walked inside the school and toward Skembler's locker. Just then Sam noticed them and walked over.

"Hey Danny, isn't your locker over there?" Sam asked and pointed to the other end of the school.

"Well I'm just standing here because-" Danny's words, thoughts, and memory of what he was doing were cut off as he looked up at Sam. "What am I doing?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Um, I don't know Danny. I was about to ask you the same question." Sam said weirdly.

"OH _SHIT_. My spell wore off when he looked at that stupid goth. He must like her a lot more than I thought. She could ruin my whole plan, and get in the way of my fun. I have to find some way to deal with her." Skembler realized this all and thought it to herself. She would have to get Sam away from Danny. Get Danny to say something that would make Sam stay away, then maybe her plans would still work.

"Uh Danny, I need to talk to you. Alone, in _private_." Skembler remarked as she pulled Danny away by his shirt.

**A/N POV CHANGE**

Danny had no clue what was going on. The last thing he remembered was Skembler's eyes, then all of a sudden he was at her locker inside of the school. Then Skembler blurted out something and pulled him away from Sam. After Skembler finally let go of his shirt, she stared deeply at him. His mind went blank, and then pictures of her came flooding into his mind.

"Danny, baby? I need you to do something for me." She said manically. "This Sam girl is getting in the way. I need you to get rid of her somehow. Say something rude, make fun of her, and tell her how much you really love me. Do _anything _to get her away from the both of us, okay honey? Just do _not_ lookher in the you do that for me?"

"As you wish" Danny replied, then smiled evilly.

He walked over to Sam and thought about what he was going to say. He had no clue, but right then and there, words started spilling out of his mouth. They tasted foul as they poured out, but somehow it all felt so right. "-You're a stupid goth Sam. You're rich, you could buy nice clothes, makeup, throw awesome parties. But yet, you decide to just throw you're chance of popularity away. Even worse, you threw _my _chance of popularity away. I mean come on, I know you like me Sam, it's obvious. What do you think I am? Stupid? If you were prettier and not so dark and gloomy all the time, I'd go out with you. Then we'd be the most liked people in the school with my powers and your money. You had you're chance and you blew it, so do me a favor and just leave me alone. I want to be with Skembler now. I'll tell her my secret and she can take your place. We'll hunt ghosts together, and be best friends… probably even more than that. So just leave me, and my life alone. Never speak to me _ever_ again. And if you tell anyone my secret, I swear I'll kill you." And with those words, Danny walked away. Leaving Sam alone in the hallway.

**A/N POV CHANGE**

Sam stood there. Bewildered. Angry. But mostly, hurt. She felt her eyes begin to sting. Her whole body felt weak and numb. She stumbled all the way to the bathroom, plopped down on the toilet seat, and cried her eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>What do <em>you<em> think will happen next? Also if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I'm sorry! Let me know and I'll try to fix them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Believe Me

**I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is the plot, and the OC I created.**

Chapter 4: Believe Me

**My friend said she might read this, so just incase she does I'm going to clarify a few things because she doesn't watch DP-.-**

**1) Tucker is Danny's best friend and has been since "ever". He's also a techno geek. He always has his PDA on him, and he always trys to impress girls.**

**2) Sam is Danny's other best friend. She is a Goth who has always had a secret crush on Danny.**

* * *

><p>She didn't know why Danny would do that. Sure Danny could sometimes be shallow, but they were best friends. "He'd <em>never<em> say something like that. Danny's just not that kind of person. So why was he acting like that? Is he really so into that girl that he could change his whole mind on me in a half hour? Did he just pretend to like me all these years just cause I'm friends with Tucker? Or is some ghost doing some voodoo magic of some sort on him?" Sam thought. "I _have_ to talk to Tucker."

**A/N POV CHANGE**

"The foolish boy walked back towards me after talking to the distraction. I was about to ask him if he dealt with her, but then I saw her weakly run off to the bathroom with tears rolling down her check. Perfect." Skembler pondered with a devilish grin.

Then Danny approached Skembler and told her he had completed the task. She thanked him and told him to get to class, and after school meet her at the "Nasty Burger". "This town sure is messed up. Who in their right mind would eat at a place called Nasty Burger?" Skembler questioned to herself in disgust.

**A/N POV CHANGE**

Tucker was waiting for Danny in their usual spot afterschool when he saw Sam run out looking as if she got slapped in the face with a PDA. Her makeup was running (obviously from crying), and her eyes were all red and puffy. She quickly came to a halt at Tucker's feet, fell to the ground and hugged his legs.

"Whoa, Sam. What's wrong?" Tucker asked, obviously concerned.

"It's Danny. I think he's under a spell, mind-control, voodoo-_anything_! He said some nonsense to me that ended with 'blah blah, don't talk to me ever again. Blah blah blah, if you ever tell my secret, I'll kill you.' And I don't know why! Sure I mean, Danny can sometimes be a superficial jerk," Sam mumbled. "But, he's not _ever _that mean." She added.

"Are you sure? He seemed fine to me this morning." Tucker replied.

"HE _WAS_ FINE THIS MORNING. BUT, SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO CHANGE THAT THOUGH- OH, I BET IT WAS THAT NEW GIRL; I HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT HER. SHE'S A GHOST. I KNOW IT." Sam exclaimed psychotically.

"Sam, chill out. Chicks are staring. I don't want them to think I talk to freaks. And come on, be realistic… you're just making an assumption that it's her cause you know Danny seemed to like her and think she was pretty." Tucker quietly replied.

"**I AM CHILL**" Sam screamed un-chill like.

Tucker just stared blankly at her.

"Fine, I guess I'll just save Danny myself." Sam said sadly as she stormed off.

**A/N POV CHANGE**

At Nasty Burger, Skemlber was waiting with her father and mother. Her mother really had no business being there, but she also hated Danny after he made sure she was a one-hit wonder. So, she wanted to come along and watch the dipstick finally get what he deserved. SKembler promised her parents that Danny would be there and that he would be under her spell so he could easily be captured. And right on cue, she saw Danny casually walking over. "Mom, dad. Go hide. When I make sure he's still under my spell, then you can come and capture him." Skembler demanded.

Danny was just 3 meters away when Skembler noticed the goth girl running up behind him. " WHAT, NO! _NO_! WHAT IS SHE DOING? SHE IS GOING TO RUIN MY PLANS. I THOUGHT HE DEALT WITH HER? CAN'T SHE JUST STAY AWAY?" Skembler's mind overloaded with thoughts. " WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" she exclaimed out loud accidentally.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter, I can promise you chapter 5 will be very interesting. I know last chapter I said I <em>might<em> do Chapter 6, but now I'm thinking I will for sure. It's mostly just gonna be SxD fluff and him apologizing and stuff though. Kinda mushy, but a good end!**

**A/N My next story won't have anything to do with this story. Maybe I might make a little reference, but not so much that if you don't read this one you won't understand it. Cause you will, as long as you watched most of DP episodes, or know at least a little about the show.**

**BTW, was this too much POV changes? Or was it okay that I did that? If it bothered you let me know, or if you liked it let me know. Next chapter I'll try to have less if thats what you guys want!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is the plot and the OC I created.**

Chapter 5: Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**This is the second last chapter. Chapter 6 is basically the aftermath of this chapter, but it'll still be good.**

**Did this all feel like I was going too fast? Cause to me it did. Maybe just cause I posted the Chapters so fast. I already had 1-3 done when I first posted the story, and Chapters 4 & 5 I already had ideas for. I finished this story _basically_ in two days... did it feel too rushed?**

* * *

><p>"Danny, we need to talk. I just want to know why you freaked out at me today. I'm not mad, just kind of confused. Is there something wrong?" Sam stood behind Danny and spoke those words.<p>

"I thought I told you to leave me-" as Danny turned around, he forgot everything he was saying. "Oh hey Sam!" Danny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Danny, what's with you? Why were you so rude to me today? Is there something wrong? Something _ghostly?_" Sam said calmly.

"Sam, I really don't know what you're talking about. All I remember is being at school, talking to Skembler, you guys came and talked to her too, then I remember her eyes glowing… now that you mention it, she did look kind of _ghostly_. Then after that, I remember looking at you, then her pulling me away from you, and then her eyes again. I don't remember anything after that except for her really" Danny confusedly stated.

"What do you mean by 'You don't remember anything except her'?'" Sam asked.

"Well, after looking at her, nothing else seemed to matter. And by nothing else seemed to matter, I mean _literally_. I don't remember doing anything, not even class. My mind was flooded with pictures and thoughts of her. Like, fake memories or something. I felt like I was deeply in love, and my mind just couldn't process anything other than her." Danny admitted.

"Danny, did you say deeply in love? Uh, oh why didn't I see this before? Remember when Ember sent that sound wave at you that made you fall in love with me? And how Skulker always tries to capture you but can't beside you're never distracted? Well this is the _perfect_ way to distract you. 'Nothing keeps teenagers more distracted than hormones'. Ember said that to you remember? Skembler is Skulker and Ember's kid, or cousin, or something! Skulker, Ember, Skembler? It's _**so**_obvious, I don't know why I didn't see this before!" Sam exclaimed.

Out of the blue, Sam and Danny start to hear faint clapping coming towards them. Then, Ember and Skulker trapped Danny by holding on to his arms.

"I'm impressed, I was sure you would be idiotic enough to only notice this after I already captured Danny. But you're smarter than I thought. No matter, you have something I want, I have something you want." Skembler reasoned.

"There's _nothing_ I want from you, Skembler." Sam shouted.

"Oh really? I thought for sure you'd want you _life._" Skembler said wittily. "You make you're little 'boyfriend' stop fighting to get away from us, and I let you live to see another day. Deal?"

"**NO**, go ahead an-" Sam was cut off by Danny Phantom.

"Let her go Skembler. I'll stop resisting, I'll do anything, just _please_ don't hurt her." Danny said, and then winked at Sam.

At first Sam had no clue why Danny would wink, but after she thought bout it she knew why.

"Oh Danny, _please_ no. Don't leave! What will Amity Park do without their savoir?" Sam questioned dramatically.

"_OH_, I'm sure they'll be fine." Danny said with a chuckle as he went intangible and picked up Sam, flying her towards his house. He went visible again so that his enemies would follow the bait. Then he went intangible and flew downstairs into the lab, and unlocked the Ghost Portal. He made sure Sam was off to the side, so that the ghosts would come straight for him, and not her. Once they arrived, they hovered in awe.

"Nice going dipstick, you cornered yourself." Ember teased.

"You've made this hunt almost too easy, whelp." Skulker added.

"Oh yeah? Come get me!" Danny exclaimed.

Skembler, Ember and Skulker all came rushing over, and Danny moved out of the way. This caused them all one-by-one to halt in front of each other, then fall like dominoes into the ghost zone. Danny ocked the portal, and with that the ghosts were gone.

"That was almost too easy!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but they'll be back." Danny thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this too fast paced, or did you like it cause you didn't have to wait to read the next chapter? Let me know. R&amp;R please.<strong>

**If you got any other ideas for DP stories, let me know. Cause I sometimes get major writer's block. I'd be sure to give you credit for the plot at the top.**

**A/N the next chapter won't have any action or suspense, just DxS fluff.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reasonable Remorse

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only thing I own is the plot and the OC I created.**

Chapter 6: Reasonable Remorse

**A/N this chapter is _REALLY _short. Sorry! I think it's still cute though, definitely a good ending.**

* * *

><p>After the incident, everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get in Amity Park. After school, Danny explained what happened to Tucker, since he didn't even notice that Danny was under a spell and thought everything was alright, he missed a lot. Tucker told Danny about how he saw Sam crying, and what she said Danny said to her. Danny felt terrible so he left Tucker to go find Sam.<p>

"Sam, hey wait up!" Danny shouted as he was running to catch up with her. "I-I'm sorry." He finally said as there feet moved in unison.

"For what?" Sam asked?

"I don't know…yesterday, everything. I'm not sure _exactly_ what happened, or what I said to you, but I think I get the main part of it. I can't describe what I said, but I know it felt awful. I mean, I was under a spell but, I was still a jerk. And spell or no spell, I can still be majorly superficial" Danny rubbed at his neck while he said this. "I know that. I can sometimes be shallow, but I want you to know that when I'm staring at other girls, and making a fool out of myself flirting… you're still always gonna be my favorite girl. I know that sounds _extremely _cheesy, but you're my best friend Sam. No matter what happens. No girl can get in the way of that. _Nothing_ can, not even a stupid ghost with a love spell. " He admitted.

Both of their faces grew red like cherries as Sam gave an approving nod and they walked off into the sunset. Then almost abruptly, a wisp of blue came out of Danny's mouth. He looked over at Sam and she gave a sympathetic grin while nodding her head. And with that, two blue rings came across and turned the average 14-year-old boy into the hero that is Danny Phantom. He flew off into the sky, and gave a little wave before vanishing.

"Oh how I wish he knew." Sam thought desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know what she wish he knew? (Even though I'm pretty sure you all do)<strong>

**Leave me any suggestions for other stories, or plots if you're not gonna use them. I'd give you credit for the plot, I'm reasonable.**

**Please R&R, and let me know if you thought this was a good ending or what you think could've been done better. **

**My next story is in the thought process still, but I think I got it.**


End file.
